


Carry On

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Porn, Car Sex, Drabble, F/F, First Time, Goodbyes, Implied Sexual Content, Mature because I'm paranoid, Sad Ending, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their last night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> idk man it's late and i just wanted to write some trashy fluff for the OTP so i can stay sane in this fandom

They had no idea how it started out.

But one minute, they were sitting on the hood of the car, staring up at the stars and wishing to hold onto this moment forever, and the next, they were in the back of the car, lips locked as if Mabel had gone and superglued them together and Pacifica didn’t give a shit about where her hands were.

 _God_.

Mabel’s entire world had changed in a manner of minutes. It became a five-foot-two pale, blonde and beautiful world, smelling faintly of rich perfumes and wool. She dared to get lost, and she almost did. Meanwhile, Pacifica was crammed in between the car door and the seats and she wouldn’t have had it any other way.

They were doing anything possible to press Pause on this night…

...right now, it looked like they had finally found their escape.

“Am I doing this right?”

“I have no idea - just keep going.”

Their dialogue was simple, sweet, and maybe even cautious - occasionally accented with moans or gasps. It was the longest time they had spent together without laughing or talking, but that was more than alright. They didn’t do much, just their hands-

-but that was more than enough.

Pacifica had said her girlfriend’s name many ways; out of spite, anger, frustration, lovesickness, but this particular manner nearly made Mabel melt.

It was like caramel, smooth and sweet and indulging.

After that, they couldn’t stop kissing, couldn’t stop touching each other.

They were quiet, which made things convenient. Instead of lewd dirty talk or raunchy sounds of pleasure, there was nothing but whispers of sweet nothings, the occasional moan and sharp gasps.

To Pacifica, hearing those little squeaks and giggles in her ear was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. And typically, their height differences had always annoyed her beyond belief, but tonight, she had never been so happy to have such a freakishly tall girlfriend; there was just more of Mabel to love. Those lanky arms, toned legs, soft abdomen and smooth chest - it was all too much and at the same time, just enough.

Several murmurs of “I love you” were exchanged, and it had seemed like hours had passed before they both finally reached their peaks. In reality, it had been maybe ten minutes, but that was fine.

With Pacifica nestled in her lap, Mabel continued to run her hands through the long blonde locks.

They could have stayed that way all night.

Yet the morning had unfortunate plans for them.

They had shared a few more kisses, adjusted their clothes and retreated to the front of the car.

With the radio softly playing, Mabel drove to the Northwest mansion in silence. Neither of them said anything. They didn’t want to, and they didn’t have to. She simply gave Pacifica one last kiss - long, lengthy, sweet, passionate and capable of saying everything she couldn’t.

About how they'd be apart from here on out. That nothing would ever be the same.

How they were going to be nothing but a memory.

Once Pacifica left the car and Mabel drove out of sight, everyone in Gravity Falls knew that a shooting star and a princess were crying their eyes out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh geez i'm evil
> 
> comments are always appreciated :)!


End file.
